


Betrayed

by eb18490, The100_shit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100_shit/pseuds/The100_shit
Summary: This is a rewrite based off of Betrayed by The100_shit. Most of the dialogue they used is included.





	Betrayed

“Bellamy, stop.” A voice warned, more menacing than ever.

He knew who it was, but he needed to continue what he set out to do. He couldn’t let his sister die. After all he had done throughout the years to keep her alive.

“We don’t have time for this. The radiation is getting worse, and people are dying up there!” Bellamy argued.

Clarke was a few feet from the base of the stairs, gun in her hand. She was trembling, but her face was emotionless. The trigger was pulled, and Bellamy jumped, a bullet passing by his side, hitting the wall with a loud bang.

“Clarke? What are you doing?” He asked, but it was more like he was pleading with her. What had happened to the girl that had left the Ark? That had wanted to save her people? Didn’t she realize that there were more on the surface? His sister?

“What I have to. Like always. Get away from the door, now.” She said, her voice starting to scare him. It was like Clarke wasn’t Clarke anymore.

Bellamy tried to reason with her. “This isn’t like shutting the dropship door or pulling the lever in Mount Weather or the City of Light. We knew what we were stopping then. Now…we know nothing.”

Clarke hesitated for a moment, as if contemplating Bellamy’s argument.

“We know that if the door stays shut the human race survives. Please, don’t make me do this.”

“You’re going to have to make it a kill shot. That’s the only way you’re gonna stop me.” Bellamy told her, starting to sprint up the metal stairs.

The second he does this, Clarke pulls the trigger again. Bellamy heard the noise of the bullet, and a force sent him straight into the wall behind him. His head hit the metal with a dull clunk.

“What the-“ Raven stops short, gasping at the sight on the stairs.

Before she can ask anything more, Bellamy sees two of her, then three, and then black trickles into his vision…

~

When he wakes up, it feels like he’s been asleep forever. Bellamy hopes it’s only been a few hours at most, and hopes it’s Octavia at his bedside.

Through the limited, dim light of the med bay, he sees dirty, blonde hair lying on the bed. It was Clarke. He pulled his hand away as fast as possible, but found that he couldn’t; he was chained to the bed.

Clarke suddenly woke up from her nap, feeling Bellamy shake the bed with anger and terror.

“Don’t do that, please. You’ll pull out the stitches.” She pleads.

He doesn’t listen, instead continuing to struggle against the handcuffs keeping his hands at his sides. He can’t afford to listen to her. His sister could still be out there, waiting for him, wondering why he hadn’t come for her yet.

“I’m going to have to shock you if you don’t stop.” He is threatened. But Bellamy doesn’t stop. This just motivates him even more.

But eventually the stitches rip and his arms are red and raw, and Clarke pulls out the shock wand. Bellamy laughs to himself, doubting that she’ll ever actually use it.

Clarke shocks him again, this time by literally shocking him. Twice.

~

When Bellamy wakes, there is a pounding in his head, and his arms throb.

There are three other people in the room, judging on the arguing voices.

“We don’t have to chain him to the wall.” Clarke says.

Jaha makes a noise of disapproval.

“She’s right. Bellamy would never hurt anyone down here.” Raven tells him.

She might have been wrong, Bellamy thought to himself.

Jaha sighs. “We have to chain him up. For the safety of the guards. At least just until he calms down and comes to terms with the fact that there is nothing that can be done.”

Bellamy breathes in deeply, furious with the statement. His sister was gone. Really, truly gone.

But a wave of exhaustion washed over him, and he closed his heavy eyelids once again.

~

This time, when Bellamy wakes up, he finds himself in the turbine room, chained to a wall.

He began to scream, punching the wall, taking out his anger.

“Bellamy, can I come in?” He hears, just loud enough to be heard over his screaming and punching.

Bellamy stops, gasping for air.

“Like you’d care if I said no.”

“I would, actually.” Clarke tells him.

“Like how you cared when I tried to save my sister, or wanted to be let out of the handcuffs.” He shoots back, and Clarke seems to take this as an invitation to come in.

“I’m sorry about Octavia. I never wanted any of this.” Clarke sits on the floor.

“Fuck you, Clarke.” He answers. She looks like she’s about to cry at any moment.

Bellamy continues his rant.

“She’s with Lincoln now. But maybe I wanted her here with me, did you ever think about that? Maybe I wanted to save her life to make up for the fact that I couldn’t save Lincoln’s when he was killed by Pike? But no, you never think about what others want. Just what you want. So you decide that Octavia dies. Kane too. How do you think your mother’s handling this? How do you think I’ll ever be able to forgive you?”

By now, he’s done. Given up. Clarke has tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I don’t,” She tells him. “But I’d rather live knowing you hate me than live without you.”

She turns to leave. “I’m sorry, Bell.”

But that makes him even angrier. “Clarke, let me go!” Bellamy screams. “Clarke!”

But she didn’t come back.


End file.
